Refraksi
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Bila tsukuyomi adalah waktu, maka byakugan adalah cahaya. Ketika mereka bertemu, segala anomali menemukan jawabannya. Birthday fic for Uchiha Itachi. Sci-fi in canon verse.


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I didn't gain any material profit from this fanfiction**

**Warning : canon verse, typos, rhymes, possibly OOC**

**Dedicated to Itachi's birthday**

.

.

.

Ini adalah sebuah hutan.

Wajar-wajar saja bila ke mana pun Hinata memandang, matanya akan menemukan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. Vegetasi lain biasanya hanya berupa semak-semak dan perdu yang tumbuh di sekitar sungai. Tentu ada beberapa hewan jinak dan buas yang hidup di sini. Seharusnya tak ada anomali.

Di atas semua itu, hutan ini adalah hutan yang kerap ia gunakan untuk berlatih bersama tim delapan. Tempat ini cocok bagi Kiba dan Akamaru yang selalu heboh tiap kali hendak latihan. Serangga-serangga Shino pun bisa leluasa muncul meski membawa suara dengungan. Bagi Hinata sendiri, tempat ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang dojo klan.

Seharusnya ia tak perlu merasa cemas. _Byakugan_-nya bahkan belum menemukan alasan kecemasannya dengan jelas. Penciuman Kiba dan serangga-serangga Shino juga menunjukkan reaksi yang seiras.

"... ta ... Hinata."

Berpijak kembali pada realita, Hinata menemukan dirinya tersungkur di hamparan tanah. Di hadapannya, Kiba berjongkok, menatapnya dengan pandangan mata gelisah. Mata cokelat itu menyiratkan tanda tanya besar yang dibalut rasa gundah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Shino menyusul beberapa saat kemudian. Sama seperti Kiba, ia juga terlihat penasaran. Seolah Hinata telah melakukan suatu hal aneh di luar kebiasaan.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja kok." Hinata menerima uluran tangan Kiba yang hendak membantunya berdiri. Jawaban singkatnya membuat senyum Kiba merekah, terlihat berlega hati.

"Syukurlah. Kupikir aku yang terlalu keras menyerangmu. _Kami-sama_ .. aku akan benar-benar berhenti menggunakan _jutsu_ itu kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu," kata Kiba, "tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak biasanya kau begini. Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Persoalan klan kukira," Shino ikut bersuara.

"Eh? Shino-_kun_ sudah mendengar soal itu?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Ayahku sempat menyebutnya," jawab Shino, "bukan kapasitasku untuk berkomentar. Tapi kurasa mereka perlu memberimu kepercayaan lebih."

"Mungkin mereka sudah lelah memberiku kesempatan," gumam Hinata.

"Kau tak perlu mengatakannya ketika mereka tak pernah benar-benar melakukannya," komentar Shino.

"_Hey_, apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? Ada apa dengan Klan Hyuuga? Apa mereka akan segera mengangkatmu menjadi ketua?" tanya Kiba. Pemuda Inuzuka itu adalah satu-satunya yang belum bisa menarik benang merah dari konversasi Shino dan Hinata.

"Apa wajah Hinata menunjukkan begitu?" sahut Shino.

Tidak.

Kiba memang tak terlalu pandai dalam membaca ekspresi. Tapi untuk sahabatnya yang sudah bertahun-tahun menemani, tentu saja ia tahu gadis Hyuuga itu tak sedang berbangga hati. Tapi setidaknya ia menginginkan penjelasan lebih rinci. Kesibukan mereka sebagai _jounin_ membuat mereka hanya bisa bertemu sesekali. Jadi, Kiba merasa wajar bila dirinya belum mengetahui secara pasti.

"Jangan bilang klanmu masih bersikeras menolakmu sebagai pewaris?" Tatapan Kiba terlihat menajam, setengah menyelidik.

"Kurang lebih begitu," jawab Hinata pasrah.

"Apa?! Lagi?! Meski Neji sudah tidak ada lagi?! Ya ampun ... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa sih yang ada di pikiran tetua klanmu? Kau mungkin bukan Hyuuga yang terbaik, tapi tidakkah mereka bisa melihatmu sebagai calon pemimpin yang baik!" tukas Kiba gusar.

"Ck ... berhenti menyakiti telingaku, Bodoh," komentar Shino.

Kiba seperti hendak berteriak lagi menanggapi komentar Shino. Tapi niatnya terpaksa urung ketika Hinata berkata, "Aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Aku sudah terbiasa. Dan persoalan klan itu bukanlah persoalan yang mengganggu pikiranku sekarang."

Kiba melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling bahu Hinata. Lalu beberapa tepukan lembut seperti memaksa Hinata untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda Inuzuka itu memamerkan cengiran khas yang selama ini dikenalnya.

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura. Kau memiliki kami dan kautahu kami selalu mendukung apa pun yang ingin kaulakukan. Jadi, jangan menahannya seorang diri kecuali kauingin kami merasa gagal menjadi temanmu," ucap Kiba.

Kiba dan Shino telah salah paham dengan apa yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran. Memang benar klannya sedang dalam masa-masa krusial mengingat perkembangannya yang kurang sesuai dengan harapan. Hinata tak menampik jika persoalan itu juga menjadi beban. Tapi masalah klan bukanlah masalah yang sekarang menggelitik intuisinya ketika sedang berada di dalam hutan.

Dalam situasi semacam ini, mungkin memang akan lebih baik bila Hinata tak menampik. Toh, akan lebih sulit lagi menjelaskan pada mereka tentang apa sebetulnya tengah mengusik. Akan lebih baik jika Hinata mengatakan yang sebenarnya ketika setidaknya ada bukti nyata yang berhasil dikulik.

"Terima kasih teman-teman."

Ya, memang akan lebih baik begitu. Bicara sekarang pun takkan banyak membantu. Ia sendiri masih ragu-ragu. Komentar paling konyol—tapi paling mungkin—yang akan diterimanya paling-paling berkaitan dengan hantu.

Entah kenapa Hinata yakin ini tak ada kaitannya dengan makhluk-makhluk berwajah seram. Rasanya sulit dipahami, tapi ia merasa ini hanyalah bagian dari fenomena alam. Karena itu, lebih baik ia menyelidikinya diam-diam.

Terkadang ia merasa pepohonan di sekelingnya bukanlah pohon-pohon yang seharusnya. Varietasnya memang sama, jumlah cabang-cabang pohon beserta arah dan bentuknya juga sama, bahkan gurat-gurat kulit pohonnya juga serupa. Tapi Hinata tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Memang perbedaannya teramat tipis. Bila tak memiliki _byakugan_, ia juga takkan menjadikannya sebagai pencuri konsentris. Dengan kemampuan matanya, fakta bahwa sesekali lingkar batang pohon itu mengecil seiring dengan tingginya yang berkurang adalah sesuatu yang sulit ditepis.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada semak-semak yang ia lihat sekarang. Tampak merenggang, tak serapat ketika ia datang. Sesekali juga terlihat ilalang setinggi pinggang.

Apakah ini sebuah ilusi? Ataukah ia sedang berapa dalam pengaruh _genjutsu_ milik seorang _shinobi _dengan ranking tinggi?

Bila ini sebuah ilusi, mengapa segala anomali ini bisa menipu _byakugan_? Tetapi bila di sini memang ada _shinobi _berperingkat tinggi yang sedang menggunakan _genjutsu,_ mengapa Akamaru dan serangga-serangga Shino tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda demikian? Semestinya, _genjutsu _semacam itu takkan berpengaruh banyak pada hewan.

Bicara tentang _genjutsu_, sepertinya Hinata menemukan kembali sebuah kepingan enigma. Di sana, di seberang sungai, tepat di bawah sebuah pohon, duduk seorang pemuda. Tidak dalam posisi siaga, malah cenderung tengah melepas lelah dan dahaga. Semestinya Hinata tak perlu terlalu terkejut seandainya ia tak mengenalinya. Dia adalah pemuda yang seharusnya sudah tiada.

Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

.

Hinata memeluk erat kotak berisi bekal makanan. Kedua temannya tak ikut datang untuk menggelar latihan. Kiba harus mendampingi para _genin_ sementara Shino masih disibukkan dengan beberapa varietas serangganya yang sedang minta perhatian.

Keheningan hutan menjadi semakin terasa tanpa kedua temannya di sini. Sedikit menakutkan sekaligus semakin menggelitik intuisi. Apa pun yang terjadi, Hinata ingin memperoleh kejelasan dan jawaban pasti.

Fenomena alam, _genjutsu_, ataukah campur tangan entitas taksa?

Langkah kakinya terarah menuju batang air yang mengalir di sisi timur. Ia mencari sosok Uchiha, ingin mengamati pemuda itukah yang menjadi alasan kenapa segalanya tak lagi teratur. Hinata tak peduli bahkan jika maut mengintainya bila ternyata nasibnya sedang tidak mujur.

"Kaudatang."

Hinata menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara. Sebilah _kunai_ dengan sigap terlempar dari tangan kanannya. Tipikal serangan yang dapat dengan mudah dihindari _shinobi _sekelas si sulung Uchiha.

"Siapa?" Hinata tetap bersiaga. Ia bahkan telah memasang kuda-kuda untuk mengantisipasi kalau pemuda itu hendak melontarkan serangan ke arahnya.

"Kukira kau sudah menyadarinya, tapi sepertinya kau belum tahu apa-apa." Alih-alih menyerang, Itachi justru duduk santai pada akar pohon. "Hutan ini aneh, huh?"

"Sudah kuduga, kaulah penyebabnya," Hinata masih mempertahankan sikap siaga, "jadi, apakah kau adalah hantu?"

Itachi tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak tergelak. Memang tidak lepas seperti Kiba dan Naruto yang sampai terbahak-bahak. Ia tahu orang-orang bisa saja menebaknya sebagai sosok abstrak. Tapi setidaknya ia tak mengharapkan gadis Hyuuga ini ikut asal-asalan menebak.

"Jika kau ingin meminta penjelasan, tidakkah sebaiknya kau ikut duduk di sini denganku? Akan lebih baik lagi jika kau mau membagi isi _bento_ itu denganku," kata Itachi sembari menepuk-nepuk akar pohon di sisinya.

Satu prasangka telah ia coret. Tidak ada hantu yang membutuhkan makanan sebagai sumber energi untuk membuatnya rengket. Sekarang, opsi yang paling mungkin adalah orang ini hendak mengeret.

"Jika bukan hantu, lantas kau siapa?" selidik Hinata.

"Uchiha Itachi," jawab Itachi santai.

"Tidak mungkin. Uchiha Itachi sudah...,"

"Mati?" potong Itachi, "Memang tidak keliru. Itachi yang itu memang sudah mati."

Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya. _Itachi yang itu_ katanya, memangnya ada berapa Itachi di Klan Uchiha? Kalaupun memang lebih dari satu, mungkinkah bisa mereka memiliki raut wajah yang serupa?

"Sudah kubilang, duduklah kalau ingin tahu penjelasannya. Aku manusia, bukan hantu. Aku tidak akan menolak jika ada makanan enak," kata Itachi.

Hinata memandang sejenak ke arah kotak bekal. Sampai disebut dua kali begitu, apa mungkin ada makna tersirat dari rangkaian verbal? Sejurus kemudian gadis itu terkikik pelan, menyadari betapa humanisnya si pemuda yang dianggap genial.

"Jadi Uchiha_-san_ sedang lapar," Hinata melangkah ke sisi pemuda itu. Pemuda ini bisa saja berbahaya. Tapi berbagi makanan dengan seorang pemuda yang kelaparan sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Terlebih jika pemuda ini menyimpan klu—bahkan mungkin jawaban—atas segala tanda tanyanya.

"Konklusimu membuat pilihan kataku terdengar sia-sia, Hyuuga_-san_," kata Itachi.

Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Ia membuka bekalnya, lalu menyodorkan pada Uchiha yang tengah kelaparan. Kasihan ... bila selama ini ia hanya bertahan di dalam hutan, mungkin yang ia makan hanyalah buah-buahan. Pilihan lain hanyalah ikan dan ayam hutan yang bisa dibakar dengan...

Hinata menepis pikiran konyolnya. Mana mungkin Itachi menggunakan _amaterasu_-nya hanya untuk memanggang makanannya.

"Katakan," kata Hinata, "katakan, Uchiha_-san_. Bila ini memang dirimu, maka segala anomali yang terjadi di hutan ini adalah efek dari _genjutsu._"

"Tidak persis begitu, tapi aku memang melibatkan _genjutsu_-ku di sini," kata Itachi, "_tsukuyomi _adalah _jutsu_ yang menggunakan prinsip dasar waktu. Karena waktu berikatan dengan ruang, maka aku bisa 'melubangi' ruang dan waktu dengan bantuan sejumlah energi. Dalam perjalanan ruang dan waktuku, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik."

Itachi menoleh ke arah Hinata untuk memastikan antusiasme gadis itu. Senyumnya mengembang ketika mendapati Hinata menyimak baik-baik setiap eksplanasi ilmu. Ia memanfaatkan jeda sejenak untuk mengunyah _tamagoyaki _yang menjadi catu.

"Jika perpindahan waktu memerlukan energi yang besar, maka seharusnya ada dampak yang diterima tubuhmu," gumam Hinata, "kalau begitu, apa temuanmu menjadi solusi atas permasalahan itu?"

"Ya."

Jawaban singkat Itachi tak membuat Hinata berlega hati. Terus terang, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar prinsip kerja suatu _kekkei genkai_. Itu berarti ada hal-hal yang bisa digali dari sebuah _jutsu_ ketimbang hanya mempelajarinya turun temurun dan sekadar mengaplikasi.

Itachi mengamati bagaimana mimik wajah gadis itu dalam diam. Pewaris Hyuuga itu masih bungkam. Seolah kata-katanya telah membuka cakrawala yang selama ini terpalam.

Ah, gadis ini memang manis walau sedang berpikir keras.

"Kau tidak makan?" Suara Itachi memecah keheningan. Sejurus kemudian, pemuda itu baru menyadari apa yang mungkin menjadi penyebabnya. Ia mengambil _karaage_ dengan sumpit, lalu mendekatkannya dengan Hinata, "Hanya ada sepasang sumpit. Tapi aku bisa menyuapimu."

Dalam sekejap bola mata pucat itu melebar, sementara tubuhnya seperti membeku. Pipinya ikut bersemu merah sebagai pertanda malu. Itachi mengerjapkan matanya, memberi isyarat bahwa ucapannya bukanlah sekadar cericau. Ia bahkan tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Hinata yang sekaligus menjadi reaksi spontan atas Hinata yang tersipu-sipu.

"_A-arigatou_." Ragu-ragu Hinata menerima potongan _karaage _yang disuapkan Itachi. Ia menutup mulutnya, menghindari tatapan intens dari si anggota Akatsuki. Bukan karena ia takut bola mata kelam itu berubah warna, melainkan karena ia memang terlalu takut mata itu akan menghipnotisnya dengan mekanismenya sendiri.

Ugh, sejak kapan atmosfer di sini bersentuhan dengan sisi-sisi romantis?

"Bagaimana aku harus memercayaimu?"

"Kau tidak perlu percaya jika memang kau tidak ingin memercayainya," jawab Itachi.

Itachi benar, Hinata bebas memilih. Ia hanya bercerita dengan meminta bekal makanannya sebagai bentuk pamrih. Hinata percaya pada teorinya atau tidak, Itachi tak terlihat seperti menghendaki hal lebih. Seolah ia hanya bicara lepas sembari membebaskan rasa letih.

"Ceritamu tadi ... belum sampai bab terakhir, kan?"

Itachi hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

_Lipatlah ruang dan waktu agar tercipta sebuah sumbu. Langkahkan kaki pada simetri ruang-waktu, lalu lihatlah sekelilingmu. Ada miliaran linear yang terhubung dengan keberadaanmu. Dan setiap sosok yang kaulihat adalah dirimu._

Hinata menutup bukunya tanpa merasa lega sedikit pun. Padahal buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan klannya ini juga memperkuat kata-kata Itachi dengan sejumlah teori yang terhimpun. Namun, tetap saja terselip rasa khawatir bila pemuda Uchiha itu ternyata berniat melecun.

Setidaknya, Hinata tak tahu apa motivasi Itachi membagi cerita yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia. Pemuda itu tak mengenalnya, hanya sebatas tahu nama. Bila memang temuannya penting, maka seharusnya adiknyalah yang menjadi tujuan pertama. Uchiha Sasuke, bukan dirinya.

Di sisi lain, bila ternyata Itachi tak berdusta maka Hinata telah benar-benar membuang kesempatan emas. Dengan mempelajari teori Itachi, ia bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih memiliki reliabilitas. Mungkin saja dengan begitu tetua Klan Hyuuga takkan lagi bersikap culas.

Bukan berarti Hinata berambisi menjadi pemimpin klan. Ia menerima apa pun keputusan yang diambil oleh anggota dewan. Hanya saja dalam hal ini nama ayahnyalah yang dipertaruhkan. Bila Hinata gagal, tentunya itu akan memberikan beban tambahan. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pemimpin klan seperti ayahnya gagal mendidik putrinya menjadi penerus seperti yang diharapkan?

Tidak, Hinata tidak bisa tinggal diam dengan hanya mengulur waktu. Jika Itachi benar, bisa saja pemuda itu bosan lalu segera berlalu. Dalam hal ini, Hinata hanya punya satu pilihan untuk menuntaskan rasa ragu.

Mencobanya sendiri.

"_Ane-ue_."

Hyuuga Hanabi—adik perempuannya—berdiri tegak dengan tatapan dingin yang begitu menusuk sanubari. Hinata tidak berkeyakinan gadis itu membencinya, tapi ia sadar ada beberapa kebiasannya yang tidak disukai Hanabi. Gadis itu sama seperti ayahnya, menganggap dirinya terlalu lamban dan terlalu mengedepankan sisi altruis yang ia miliki.

"Ya?" Hinata membalas tatapannya.

"Berapa lama lagi kauakan membaca buku itu? Hari ini adalah jadwal latihan intensifmu di dojo," kata Hanabi, "aku tahu, _Ane-ue_ lebih suka pergi berlatih dengan Inuzuka_-san_ dan Aburame_-san_. Tapi setidaknya, cobalah untuk menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk Hyuuga."

"Kau lebih mengerti Hyuuga dibandingkan denganku, Hanabi. Hyuuga akan maju di tangan pemimpin sepertimu," kata Hinata lirih.

"Tutup mulutmu dan pergilah ke dojo!" kata Hanabi sedikit keras, "Jangan membuatku semakin jengkel karena kau menyia-nyiakan posisimu, _Ane-ue_."

"Ada hal yang ingin kulakukan," kata Hinata, "berkaitan dengan buku ini. Mungkin juga akan berkaitan dengan Hyuuga. Tunggu saja."

"Kau tertarik menjadi ilmuan?" Hanabi mengernyitkan kening.

"Tidak persis begitu," kata Hinata. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata, "Jika ini berhasil pun, aku tidak tahu semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk. Jadi, Hanabi, bisakah kau merahasiakan ini dari _Chichi-ue_?"

Hinata tidak menunggu jawaban adiknya. Ia justru melenggang, meninggalkan Hanabi yang masih terpaku atas sikapnya. Dari sekian momentum yang ada, tak banyak momen di mana Hinata bisa berucap dengan penuh keyakinan seperti yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Kata Itachi—dan kata buku tadi—ruang dan waktu nyatanya 'bisa' dilubangi. Pembuktiannya sudah didapatkan dari _tsukuyomi_. Perlu energi yang besar agar setiap partikel tubuhnya bergerak mendekati kecepatan cahaya, lalu berpindah dimensi. Tentu saja teknik ini akan menyedot cakra yang cukup tinggi.

Kecuali, ia bisa ikut 'menumpang' alam yang sedang beralih dimensi.

"Aku tahu kauakan datang lagi," kata Itachi, "dan di waktu yang tepat."

"Perpindahan dimensi tidak terjadi setiap saat dan tidak di setiap tempat. Hutan ini memiliki medan waktu yang paling kuat, terutama ketika matahari hendak tergelincir ke ufuk barat. Koreksi bila aku salah menyimpulkan," kata Hinata.

"Aku memang tak bisa meremehkan mata dan kejelian seorang Hyuuga," komentar Itachi, "kemarilah, aku menunggumu."

"Kau ... menungguku?" Hinata terlihat ragu.

"Aku bahkan mempertimbangkanmu sebagai partner," kata Itachi.

Hinata mencari sedikit saja kebohongan di balik kelamnya mata Itachi. Namun, gadis itu tak mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Pemuda ini sungguh-sungguh, tak sedikit pun terlihat niatnya untuk berpretensi. Barangkali setelah sekian lama mengarungi lintas dimensi seorang diri, ada bagian dari jiwanya yang memanggil, meminta seorang partner untuk berinteraksi.

Dia, Hinata Hyuuga. Menjadi partner seorang Uchiha. Sungguh, rasanya aneh membayangkan namanya dan nama Itachi berada dalam kalimat yang sama. Entah keyakinan macam apa yang dimiliki Itachi sampai-sampai memilihnya untuk bekerja sama.

"Alirkan cakramu," kata Itachi.

"Eh?"

"Kauingin mencobanya, kan?"

Entah Itachi hanya sekadar menebak atau memang pikiran Hinata terbaca semudah Itachi membuka buku. Yang jelas ucapannya tadi memang tidak keliru. Hinata ingin mencobanya, ingin memperbaiki sesuatu yang salah di masa lalu.

"Aku tidak memiliki _tsukuyomi_, Uchiha_-san_," kata Hinata.

"Lantas apa gunanya _byakugan_-mu?" Alih-alih menjelaskan, Itachi justru melontarkan pertanyaan retorik, "Dengar, untuk bisa melompat ke dimensi lain, kita bisa melompati lubang-lubang yang ada di sekitar medan waktu. Lubang-lubang ini terbentuk dan menghilang dengan sangat cepat."

"Apa lubang-lubang ini bisa terdeteksi oleh _byakugan_?" tanya Hinata.

"Seharusnya," jawab Itachi, "kau sudah berhasil mengidentifikasi perbedaan tipis dari hutan ini, maka seharusnya kau juga bisa membaca di mana saja letak lubang-lubangnya. Kita akan melompatinya dan ketika kita sudah berpindah dimensi, aku akan membawamu menghindar dari sini sebelum lubang itu tertutup kembali."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Karena jika kau masih di sini ketika lubang itu tertutup, kau akan kembali ke masa sekarang. Dengan kata lain, percobaan kita gagal," jawab Itachi.

Hinata mengangguk-anggukan kepala sebagai tanda paham. Ini tidak akan mudah, segalanya harus serba cepat walaupun dalam keadaan yang masih balam-balam. Ini juga menjawab pertanyaan mengapa ia dan teman-temannya tak pernah terhisap ke dimensi lain walaupun sedang berada di areal lubang-lubang selincam.

Gadis itu juga paham bahwa percobaan ini akan lebih sulit daripada apa yang telah dilalui Itachi. Pemuda itu punya _tsukuyomi_. Ia bisa mengaktifkannya sembari ikut menumpang pada alam agar energi yang terbuang bisa direduksi.

Mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya, Hinata mencari di mana letak lubang-lubang. Semakin jauh, semakin dalam, Hinata menemukan lapisan-lapisan nyalang. Nyaris transparan, tipis, dan segera menghilang. Seperti gelembung-gelembung sabun yang mudah lekang.

"Kau menemukannya?" tanya Itachi.

"Beberapa," jawab Hinata lirih. Telunjuknya terarah, "Di sana, di sana, dan di sana. Berpindah searah jarum jam. Sangat cepat, hampir tak terlihat."

Lubang-lubang itu juga nyaris tak kembali pada tempatnya semula. Dari beberapa lubang yang tercipta, yang kembali ke tempatnya semula hanyalah satu-dua. Itu pun tak terjadi lagi pada periode berikutnya. Tentu saja ini menyulitkan Hinata membuat prediksi kapan dan di mana lubang berikutnya akan tercipta.

Tampaknya Itachi sudah memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi. Ia memberi isyarat agar Hinata mendekat, lalu mengalirkan sejumlah cakra yang akan menjadi sumber energi. Kalau menunggu Hinata menemukan pola yang tepat, entah berapa lama lagi waktu yang terbuang untuk mengamati.

Sensasi aneh segera muncul tepat setelah bola matanya dan pandangan Itachi bertemu dalam sebuah konsentris. Menggelitik, seolah seluruh partikel penyusun tubuhnya begitu menggeletis. Cepat, sangat cepat, dan lebih cepat lagi, membuat setiap korpuskelnya menjetis.

Visualnya dipenuhi dengan bauran warna semerah darah. Dominasi kegelapan tampak di segala arah. Sejumput ketakutan menyergap hati, tapi pegangan tangan Itachi membuatnya hanya bisa pasrah.

Ketika kegelapan itu sirna dan embusan angin berbau rumput basah menyapa, ketika itu pula Hinata menyadari di mana dirinya sedang berada.

Ini Konoha, dua belas tahun lalu.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil, berpipi tembam dengan semburat segar. Gadis yang manis, tapi selalu menghadapi segala hal dengan ganar. Bahkan untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya pun, gadis itu tak mampu melakukannya dengan lancar.

Mungkin Hinata bisa mengajaknya bicara. Memberikannya petuah pada Hinata cilik bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus ia persiapkan sedari belia. Memang tidak akan mudah, tapi gadis itu harus mau melakukannya untuk membuat Hyuuga bangga.

Kalau memang tidak berhasil, ia hanya tinggal menculiknya. Ya, menculiknya. Membawanya ke dimensi lain agar tak pernah ada Hyuuga Hinata. Dengan begitu Hanabi akan terlahir sebagai pewaris utama. Skenario ini jelas lebih mudah ketimbang rencana yang pertama.

"Nostalgia, huh?"

Untuk sejenak, Hinata lupa siapa pemuda yang telah membawanya melintasi garis-garis waktu. Itachi menatapnya, seolah ia tengah membaca sebuah buku. Seolah segala isi pikirannya tercermin dari bola mata pucat yang tersaput lapisan ungu.

"Mustahil kau tidak berniat melakukan sesuatu terhadap gadis itu." Ada aksentuasi yang terasa ketika Itachi mengucap frasa 'gadis itu'.

Hinata terlihat ragu-ragu, memikirkan kalimat macam apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Hinata kecil yang luput dari pengawasan. Haruskah ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hinata dari masa depan? Lalu, bagaimana caranya menjelaskan jika nanti gadis itu hanya tertegun dan menatapnya keheranan.

"Hinata ... _chan_."

Rasanya sangat aneh ketika ia harus memanggil namanya sendiri. Hinata bisa merasakan jantungnyalah yang berdebar-debar tak menentu ketika panggilannya mendapatkan atensi dari figur yang lebih mini. Gadis cilik itu biasanya akan mundur ketakutan, tapi kali ini keingintahuan membuatnya sedikit lebih berani.

Ia menatapnya. Hinata cilik itu menatapnya.

"Apakah _Onee-sama_ itu ... aku?"

Hinata bahkan tak pernah mengira akan mendapatkan sebuah konklusi cerdas. Ia tidak ingat, kapan saja ia bisa pernah mengoptimalkan isi kepalanya untuk hal-hal di luar batas. Terus terang umpan balik Hinata cilik justru sukses membuatnya terhenyak, memilah kata demi terciptanya konformitas.

Setidaknya sebelum tubuh gadis itu ambruk, lengkap dengan darah segar dari bekas tusukan pedang tepat di belakang jantungnya.

Untuk sejenak, jantung Hinata seperti berhenti berdetak. Ia terbelalak, semuanya jadi begitu sesak. Semuanya terasa begitu mendadak. Ia bahkan belum sempat berkata apa-apa tentang Hyuuga dan masa depannya ketika Hinata cilik tiba-tiba tergeletak. Luapan emosi begitu membengkak ketika melihat sang pembunuhnya berdiri tegak.

"Kenapa ... kenapa kau mem...,"

"Jawaban atas hipotesismu," potong Itachi, "jika tujuanmu adalah ingin mengubah segala kesalahan di masa lalu agar di masa depan segalanya berjalan seperti rencanamu, maka kukatakan saja bahwa niatmu takkan pernah terlaksana."

Hinata semakin tidak mengerti. Lantas apa gunanya berpindah dimensi bila tak ada yang bisa diperbaiki? Ia menatap Itachi, melontarkan tanya tanpa kata dengan harapan akan memperoleh eksplanasi. Tapi reaksi yang didapatkannya juga sunyi. Itachi membalas tatapannya, tapi tidak membuka penjelasan lebih rinci.

Jika antar dimensi waktu memang berkaitan, maka seharusnya Hinata dewasa takkan berdiri di sini. Ia sudah pasti takkan memiliki eksistensi. Tak bisa mengikuti Itachi melompat-lompat dimensi.

Kali ini dada Hinata berkali-kali lipat lebih sesak. Tujuan utamanya mencoba menjelajah dimensi waktu lain adalah untuk memperbaiki apa yang telanjur rusak. Namun, ternyata teori Itachi pun tak berdampak banyak.

Tepukan Itachi di puncak kepalanya memberi sedikit ketenangan. Pemuda ini bukanlah Kiba atau Shino, tapi ia bisa memberinya rasa nyaman. Bahkan air mata Hinata pun bisa meluncur tanpa tertahan. Seolah ada sugesti yang membuat Hinata yakin, di hadapan Itachi, Hinata tak perlu merasa sungkan.

Dari sekadar pelukan, lengan Itachi tergerak spontan untuk merengkuh. Di dadanya, gadis itu leluasa memainkan melodi-melodi megatruh. Isakan, sesenggukan, dan air matanya mengalir jujuh. Seolah tangisannya kali ini adalah akumulasi dari tangisan-tangisan tertahan rasa rikuh.

Bagaimanapun, Itachi tahu bagaimana isi hati Hinata sekarang ini. Ketika ia menemukan anomali, mencoba kembali ke masa lalu untuk mencegah Itachi di masa itu agar tak membantai klannya sendiri nyatanya tak ada yang berubah dengan garis waktu yang telah ia jalani. Ia bahkan membunuh beberapa Itachi dari dimensi-dimensi yang berhasil ia lewati.

"Uchiha_-san_...," Hinata memanggil di sela-sela isakannya.

"Aku tahu, kau kecewa," jawab Itachi singkat.

Jemari Hinata mencengkeram erat-erat jubah Akatsuki milik pemuda yang tengah memeluknya. Ia percaya, Itachi juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Sekalipun raganya terbalut jubah Akatsuki, ia tak merasa pemuda ini berbahaya. Hinata tak tahu Itachi ini adalah Itachi versi umur berapa dan datang dari dimensi mana. Jubah Akatsuki ini sepertinya hanyalah sebuah memento untuk mengenang teman-temannya.

Teman-teman.

Kiba dan Shino. Sakura dan Ino. Lalu ... Naruto.

Dengan perjalanan lintas dimensi ini, ia bisa kembali mengulang kembali setiap kebersamaan mereka. Kebersamaan yang kini semakin memudar setelah mereka beranjak dewasa. Ia bisa kembali pada aksi-aksi konyol Kiba, pada momen saat Shino pertama kali tertawa, atau bahkan ketika Hinata—dirinya—berani menyatakan cinta.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Itachi setelah tak lagi mendengar suara isakan.

"Umm ... ya," jawab Hinata lirih.

"Bagus. Karena perjalanan kita belum berhenti di sini."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Ia menghapus sisa air matanya, menghela napas dalam-dalam, menjernihkan pikiran, lalu memfokuskan diri pada tujuan semula. Tak ada gunanya mempelajari keunikan lintas dimensi ini setengah jalan saja. Bahkan, jika memang ini tak sesuai ekspektasi semula, Hinata menunggu hal-hal lain yang mungkin tak terduga sebelumnya.

_Byakugan_ telah aktif, siap memindai keberadaan portal-portal waktu. Ketika Itachi mengulurkan tangan untuk kedua kalinya, ia tak membiarkan pemuda itu terlalu lama menunggu. Karena bersama pemuda itulah, ia siap membuka cakrawala baru.

.

.

.

Hanabi membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika rasa kantuk tak kunjung menyapa. Ia menyerah pada kegigihan insomnia yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya tak berdaya. Setengah menggerutu, ia beringsut dari kenyamanan _futon_ yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

Langkah kaki Hanabi terhenti ketika pandangannya tertuju pada kamar sang kakak. Sebentuk cahaya berpendar dari dalam sana, bergerak tentatif hingga membentuk pola-pola abstrak. Hanabi sempat tertegun untuk sejenak.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menangkap keanehan dari kamar Hinata. Bukan, bukan saja kamarnya, tetapi juga pemiliknya. Beberapa minggu ini Hanabi kerap melihat kakaknya begitu giat membaca buku tentang waktu dan cahaya. Keanehan ini berjalan seiring dengan intensitas Hinata menyelinap keluar mansion bahkan bila malam telah tiba.

Pernah sekali Hanabi bertanya dan kakaknya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Gadis itu memang menjelaskan, tapi Hanabi tetap tak bisa mencari sesuatu yang relevan. Dalam artian, memang apa gunanya berpikir sejauh itu tentang _byakugan_?

"Byakugan_ bekerja berdasarkan prinsip cahaya. Kita bisa melihat suatu benda karena warnanya. Benda itu menyerap sebagian warna, lalu memantulkan sisanya. Bila benda itu menyerap semua warna, tentu yang kita lihat adalah benda dengan warna gelap. Sebaliknya, bila semuanya dipantulkan, kita akan melihat warna putih."_

"_Lalu, bagian mana yang berkaitan dengan _byakugan_?" tanya Hanabi._

"Byakugan_ membuat suatu benda tidak mengalami kedua hal yang kusebutkan. Tidak memantulkan, juga tidak menyerap warnanya," Hinata mengambil jeda sesaat. Memastikan adiknya tetap mendengarkan penjelasannya, "_Byakugan _membuat sebuah benda meneruskan cahaya yang diterimanya. Itu sebabnya kita bisa melihat sesuatu seolah segalanya transparan seperti kaca."_

"_Memangnya, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Hanabi berpura-pura apatis._

"_Aku hanya ingin mengatakan cahaya itu menarik. Dan karena _byakugan_ bekerja atas prinsip cahaya, kurasa ada pemanfaatan lain dari _byakugan_ yang belum tergali," jawab Hinata._

Kala itu Hanabi tak menggali lebih lanjut. Ia tak habis pikir, sempat-sempatnya Hinata memiliki waktu untuk obsesi terpendamnya alih-alih melaksanakan apa yang telah dituntut. Kalau sudah begini, Hanabi sendiri juga ikut meredut.

Di balik semua itu, Hanabi tahu kakaknya merencanakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang masih semu, bahkan ambigu. Tapi intuisi Hanabi mengatakan bahwa sesuatu ini adalah hal besar yang akan memberikan dampak kejuju.

Digoda rasa penasaran yang bertubi-tubi, Hanabi mengaktifkan _byakugan_. Hampir saja ia menjerit ketika melihat apa yang terangkum dalam penglihatan. Sosok itu ... sosok itu ... bukankah seharusnya sudah menjemput kematian?

Uchiha Itachi.

Hanabi tidak tahu apakah ia harus berlari dan memberi tahu seisi klan tentang Itachi ataukah ia harus melawannya seorang diri. Pilihan terakhir jelas konyol mengingat ia bukanlah lawan sepadan untuk anggota Akatsuki. Tapi alih-alih bisa melakukan pilihan pertama, sepasang kakinya justru seperti terkunci.

"Kauyakin, Hinata?" tanya Itachi.

Hanabi melihat kakaknya menganggukkan kepala.

"Adikmu sedang melihatmu."

Hanabi terkesiap ketika Itachi menyebutkannya. Untuk sekejap, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak ketika lirikan pemuda itu sampai di matanya. Pemuda ini ... dari intonasinya ketika berbicara dengan Hinata, ia seperti cukup akrab dengan kakaknya. Jika tidak, seharusnya Hinata tak sedang baik-baik saja ketika sedang berdua dengan seorang pemuda yang berbahaya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Hinata, "semula aku ragu-ragu dengan keputusan ini. Tapi segala yang dilakukannya membuatku yakin Hyuuga akan menjadi klan yang hebat di tangannya. Jadi Itachi, bisakah kita memulainya?"

_Klan hebat apa? Memulai apa? Berbaliklah Hinata, adikmu ini sangat ingin tahu bagaimana raut wajahmu ketika kau mengatakannya._

"Milikku atau milikmu?" tanya Itachi.

Hanabi bergegas menghampiri kamar kakaknya begitu mendengar kata-kata Itachi. Ia tak peduli, yang jelas ia sangat ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Terlebih, bagaimana mungkin Itachi bisa menyusup tanpa terdeteksi? Yang tidak kalah penting, apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata dan Itachi?

"Bagaimana jika keduanya? _Byakugan_-ku dan _tsukuyomi_-mu?"

Napas Hanabi tersengal-sengal ketika tiba di kamar kakaknya. Aneh, jarak berdirinya dengan kamar Hinata tidaklah begitu aksa. Namun, kenapa ia merasa lelah luar biasa?

Bola mata keunguannya terbelalak ketika mendapati Hinata dan Itachi berpegangan tangan. Tidak dalam cara yang romantis memang, tapi cukup membuktikan bahwa di mata kakaknya, Itachi tak kurang dari seorang kawan. Lagi-lagi Hanabi mendapatkan serangan jantung dadakan ketika kedua sosok itu menghilang seolah terhisap kegelapan.

"_Ane-ue_!"  
Hanabi tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menjerit. Kali ini—dengan segala hal yang terjadi begitu tiba-tiba—membuat bernapas pun terasa sulit. Ia mengoptimalkan _byakugan_-nya, berharap menghilangnya Hinata adalah lelucon di tengah tumpukan beban yang menghimpit.

Tidak ada. Hinata tidak ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Ia pergi bersama sosok yang seharusnya sudah mati dengan suatu metode yang entah-itu-apa. Hanabi terkulai lemas, mengingat-ingat setiap kata Hinata yang mungkin saja adalah pertanda.

"_Kau lebih mengerti Hyuuga dibandingkan denganku, Hanabi."_

"_Ada hal yang ingin kulakukan."_

"_Aku hanya ingin mengatakan cahaya itu menarik. Dan karena _byakugan_ bekerja atas prinsip cahaya, kurasa ada pemanfaatan lain dari _byakugan_ yang belum tergali."_

"Pemanfaatan _byakugan_ yang belum tergali, katamu _Ane-ue_. Jadi, inikah pemanfaatan yang kaumaksud itu?" gumam Hanabi. Ia menyesal tak bertanya lebih rinci. Andaikata saat itu ia bisa lebih peka terhadap pertanda, mungkin ia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar menyaksikan kakaknya pergi.

Hanabi mengerti, tetua klan membuat kakaknya merasa tertekan. Segala pembuktian yang diberikan Hinata nyatanya tak cukup membuat anggota dewan menyunggingkan senyuman. Hanabi tahu kakaknya memang tak sesempurna harapan, tapi ia juga tahu kakaknya sudah memberikan yang terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan.

Hanabi mengakui, terkadang ia merasa segalanya mungkin akan lebih baik jika dirinyalah yang menjadi pewaris. Ia tidak mendiskreditkan kemampuan kakaknya, hanya merasa kesal bila Hinata bersikap terlampau flegmatis. Seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang, pergi menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberikan penjelasan logis.

"_Ane-ue_ ... kau memang benar-benar pengecut."

.

.

.

**Omake**

Hinata memusatkan pikiran ketika menatap lubang-lubang waktu yang tercipta. Semakin dalam dan semakin kuat ketika ia seperti terlarut dalam mobilitas cahaya. Senyumnya mengembang begitu sadar sudah sejauh mana pencapaiannya.

"Hinata?"

Tergesa-gesa Itachi datang menyusul. Gadis Hyuuga itu menanggapinya dengan senyum simpul. Bagaimanapun, sulit baginya untuk melarikan diri—juga memang tidak berniat demikian—dari penjelajah waktu yang lebih unggul.

"Aku tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Hanya melatih kemampuanku saja," jelas Hinata.

"Lagi?" Itachi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bukankah itu memang sudah sepantasnya dilakukan partner seorang Uchiha?" Hinata berbalik memberikan pertanyaan retoris.

Beriringan mereka duduk di bawah sebuah pohon tua. Di sanalah Hinata meletakkan makan siang mereka. Hinata merasa wajar bila tadi Itachi mengejarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka, Hinata jadi berpikiran Itachi takut ia tak membagi makan siangnya.

"Senyummu mencurigakan," tuding Itachi tanpa aling ketika Hinata membuka _bento_-nya.

"Tebakanmu?" Lagi-lagi Hinata balik bertanya.

Itachi hanya melengos, tak mau menyuarakan apa yang ada di benaknya. Toh, Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama—tak memberi tahu apa yang membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh makna. Lengannyalah yang lebih banyak berbicara. Merangkul tubuh gadis itu agar bersandar di dadanya.

Dari sekadar partner menjelajah waktu, kini Itachi mempertimbangkan gadis itu sebagai partner hidupnya.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

Happy birthday Itachi-nii~~ #tebar-tebar confetti

Saya menantang diri saya sendiri—yang pengetahuan tentang Naruto dan fisikanya terbatas—untuk memasukkan unsur sci-fi di dalam setting canon.

Kalau ini membingungkan, saya akan sedikit menjelaskan. Perjalanan waktu itu bisa dilakukan dengan dua cara. Yang pertama dengan kecepatan yang melebihi (sekurang-kurangnya mendekati) kecepatan cahaya dan yang kedua adalah dengan gravitasi. Di sini saya menggunakan prinsip yang pertama.

Untuk Itachi, jelas mudah saja karena setiap Uchiha memang punya bakat untuk jadi penjelajah waktu. Di sini, saya membuat seolah-olah alam juga 'menyediakan' portal ruang-waktu. Urusannya ya tinggal mencari dan memanfaatkannya. Karena Itachi punya _tsukuyomi_, ia bisa menciptakannya sendiri. Hanya saja, jika ia membuat portal-portal waktu di areal yang memang memiliki medan waktu yang kuat, energi yang dipakainya jelas jauh lebih sedikit dari pada di tempat biasa.

Untuk Hinata, memang terdengar sedikit absurd. Saya menganggap _byakugan_ menggunakan prinsip dasar cahaya. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang sudah dasarnya pemanfaat (?) waktu, di sini Hinata menggunakan cakranya untuk 'larut' dalam cahaya itu sehingga kecepatannya pun seiras dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Namanya juga science-fiction, saya tidak tahu kebenarannya sampai sejauh mana. Saya mohon maaf bila terdapat kekeliruan penafsiran dan penjabaran dan sangat terbuka dengan kritik yang membangun.

Terakhir, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya.

Grazie di tutto ^^


End file.
